KazeMizu Ai
by Haruka-Michiru
Summary: Haruka and Michiru in the Silver Millennium: How it started, how they met, and how they fell in love.
1. Chapter I Hajime

This is my first Fan-fic so be gentle. I hope to catch your interest in this fic and I also hope to make it different from other Silver Millennium fics as well. Here goes nothing.

**Chapter I: Hajime (Beginning)**

Michiru sighed as she watched some of the local Neptunian children playing out in the courtyard, longing to be with them.

'Could they ever possibly know how lucky they are? To be able to run around so freely...'

All her life she was brought up to be the perfect lady, never allowed to play and always being forced to attend balls of parent-selected future suitors. She knew though, being at almost the age of 12, that she would soon be invited to the Moon, to start her training as a Sailor Senshi. It has been her most treasured thought. The thought of being able to get away from her nagging parents and finally being able to do something worth while, even if it was only for a few months. She had always dreamed of meeting the other Sailor Senshi, especially Uranus, her twin planet and future partner.

Unexpectedly being interrupted from her thoughts, her heart froze for a second when she heard her door being opened.

"Neptune-sama, your parents wish to speak with you."

To her relief it was only her bodyguard, Damasu, that had entered. "When do they wish to speak?" she replied some-what curious as to what her parents could want.

"They wish to speak with you after you've had your evening lunch, Neptune-sama." With that said he returned to his post just outside her bedroom door, saying through this action that there was no more to be discussed.

Although Michiru had nothing against her bodyguard, she hated the fact that he always walked in without knocking or of someway making himself acknowledged. Even if he had been her bodyguard ever since she could remember it was still no excuse.

Beginning to get slightly worried as to what her parents wished to speak about, she made her way across the room; stepping ever-so closer to the spot where her violin's case rested. For some reason she felt that something was just not right .

She set the case down on her bed. Wanting to forget her worries for a while she quietly picked up her violin from it's case, put it to her shoulder and then picked up the bow. Randomly selecting a song from memory she began to play a soft, sad tune.

* * *

Haruka watched herself in the mirror, anticipating her next action. Slowly lifting a dagger closer to her head, she began to cut away. 

'It's for the better,' she thought to herself, cutting away a small strand of hair that fell just below her chin. She couldn't stand it anymore. All of the other boys refused to spar with her just because she was a girl.

'They're just jealous, they know I'm better than them,' she thought bitterly, cutting away even more.

Once she was satisfied that she cut it short enough and hadn't missed any stray pieces, she looked herself over considering what she should do next.

'This dress defiantly won't do. . .,' she thought already with it half way off.

Just as she was about to head to her desk for the clothes she had hidden away previous, she noticed something slightly upsetting.

'I've got breasts!' She hadn't really thought about it before. 'They shouldn't be there,' she exclaimed. 'I'm barely even twelve and they've already started to grow?' She sat down in a near-by chair and started to ponder. 'Even if they aren't that big yet they could still be noticeable with the wrong clothes or a mistaken movement.' She desperately began to think of someway to hide them.

'I've gone this far. There's no turning back now. I've got no choice but to bind theme down.'

With a quick gait she headed towards her closet and began to rummage around.

'I've got it,' she thought happily, holding up a role of a cloth-like tape. She personally hated the stuff, but now saw it in a different light.

She quickly started to wrap her small bust down; starting from the top and working her way down. When she finally finished she felt like she was going to suffocate. It was kind-of hard to breath. Speedily getting past her discomfort she began to stretch and move every-which-way testing on how well the sticky substance would stay put. She winced slightly as she twisted her mid section and felt the tape pull her skin.

Once she was satisfied that the tape would hold, she started up on her original plan and headed back towards her desk. Moving fast with anticipation she opened the top left-hand drawer and pulled out the clothes she had hidden away a few days before. Her desk had been the only place she could think to hide them when she had smuggled them from the servants' supply room. She already knew from past experiences that the maids could not be trusted if they were to find her precious cargo. They defiantly would have told her mom that she was stowing away boys' clothes and she would have to try and come up with an excuse that would never be believable to her strict mother's constitution.

After putting on her smuggled clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror again and was actually surprised.

"I really do look like a boy," she stated out loud just above a whisper.

She was quickly interrupted when she heard a knock at her door.

"Uranus-sa. . .ma. . ." The messenger had lost her tongue when she noticed Haruka's appearance.

"Yes?" She replied as if nothing was wrong.

The messenger blushed in embarrassment and continued. "The King and Queen, your parents, wish to speak with you Uranus-sama." And with that she turned around and left, shutting the elaborate door behind her.

'Shimatta. I didn't even get a chance to spar with the others. . .' she thought with dismay. Pausing for a second to look herself over once more, she began to head towards the door.

* * *

What do you think? This is my first Fan-fic and I wanted to make it about my favorite Anime couple ever, Haruka and Michiru. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should even consider continuing. You can flame if you like, it'll only help me to be better...I suppose. 


	2. Chapter II Chishiki

Michiru walked quickly yet elegantly down the hall towards her parents bedchamber. Despite her obvious rush, she still took the decency to admire the decoration adorning the walls. Even with paintings of her own on the highly fashioned walls, she still liked to take leisurely walks around the palace when she had the time; though now was not the time.

Shetried to walk a little faster on her selected choice of many paths to her parents bedchamber. She had the largest sense of curiosity as to what her parents wanted to discuss with her. She had a small notion as to what they may want. After all, wasn't she almost twelve?

With that thought, she quickened her pace almost to that of jogging, for once forgetting her deliberate elegance.

As she approached her destination, she slowed back down to a calming gait. Once there, she paused for a short while to catch her breath. She reached her hand out and lightly touched the handle; the silver bar-fashioned knob being cold to the touch.

She opened the giant aqua-marine door as she stared at Neptune's symbol just above the door knob.

"Michiru? Is that you?" asked her mother questioningly.

"Yes," Michiru responded.

"Michiru," her father joined in, "I'm glad you made it. We, your mother and I, have something very important to discuss with you. . ."

Michiru walked inside at her father's words and sat down on the plush, blue couch across from her parents and looked around.

Even though they were her parents, she was rarely granted permission to be actually inside their bed room. The last time had been about five years ago, making her about seven years old. The whole reason was because she had been betrothed to someone. That someone being Damasu, her body guard. She hadn't known what that meant back then. She knew now though, and she didn't like it. They hadn't even asked for her decent, even if she was only seven years old. And not only that, it had been the at the same time when they explained the situation about Sailor Neptune. What had

Startled from her own little world of thoughts, Michiru looked up in surprise when her mother began speaking to her.

"You remember, along time ago, when we told you that you would be taking your first trip to the Moon Kingdom?" her mother began in a rather hesitant manor.

Recovering from the unexpected startle quickly, Michiru just looked at them questioningly, trying to pretend that this exact moment wasn't the only most important thing she had hoped for since they told her so many years ago.

"Well," her father continued, believing her feigned confusion, "that time has finally come. I know you must be upset that we haven't better prepared you for this, but it is your destiny to go there and become the legendary Sailor Neptune, and to help protect this solar system from outside forces along with Sailor Uranus."

"You must be horribly mad at us," her mother began, "but it's only for a couple of years. After that you'll be able to come back home and everything will be back to normal. Nothing has ever attacked this far out in the galaxy for over hundreds of years, but the Queen thinks it necessary though for us to be prepared."

Michiru pretended to be shocked and contemplative of the sudden announcement while her parents anxiously awaited her response.

"I. . .don't. . .think that will be a problem." Michiru stated. "If it's what you think is best, then who am I to judge?"

Her parents sighed with relief upon hearing this. They were ecstatically happy that she took this so well.

"Well then, I guess that'll be all," her father started. "You might want to pack, hime-chan. You'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. Pack light, they're supposed to take care of the clothes and other things you'll need"

Michiru was a little surprised at the short notice but was a little too excited to care much. 'I'm finally going,' she thought happily. 'Finally. . .'

* * *

Haruka was a little apprehensive about going to her parents living quarters. She really didn't want to face what was to come when her mother saw what she had done. She really didn't think her father would care much and if he did he wouldn't sat anything, just give her stern looks.

She took her time on her way there, taking a leisurely walk through the garden right outside the entrance the their room. She wanted some time to think over what she should say to them, she wanted to be prepared for anything they might bombard her with. She sat down on a near-by stone bench.

'I have no idea how my mother is going to react,' she thought becoming depressed. She began to trace her index finger over the carved lions on the bench's seat.

Once she thought she had spent enough time in the garden, she walked up to their reasonablely-sized, gold door and knocked, the gold loop from the lion's mouth swaying slightly after she let go.

A servant opened the door shortly after the loop stopped swaying. She ignored his stare as she walked inside.

Haruka flinched when she heard her mother shriek with surprise and disbelief.

"Haruka! What in the name of Uranus have you done to your hair!" she shouted. "And where did you get such disgusting clothes!"

Haruka just stared at the floor, her face flushed, while her mother continued with her rant. Apparently they had been waiting on her. She hadn't expected them to see her as soon as she walked in the door.

She continued to stare at the floor until her father interrupted and spoke with a calm voice.

"Haruka."

She looked up upon hearing her name.

"We have summoned you here for a reason," he began. "You'll be taking a trip soon."

"A trip?" Haruka asked. 'What is this?' she thought.

"To the Moon Kingdom," he stated ignoring his wife's annoyed glares. "You'll be going there for two years."

"Two years?" Haruka practically yelled. "And you didn't bother to tell me this until now? When am I going?"

"The day after tomorrow," he replied, unaffected by Haruka's outburst. "You are being summoned there for training."

"Training for what?" she asked cutting him off.

He continued becoming slightly annoyed by her interruptions. "It is your destiny to become one of the legendary Sailor Senshi, Sailor Uranus. It will be your duty to help protect this solar system from invaders along with Sailor Neptune, our twin planet's princess, Michiru." He paused for a short while before continuing, giving her a while for all of it to sink in. "When the two years are over, you will return here and life will go on as normal."

Haruka couldn't process this. She just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Are you happy now?" her mother hissed. "You'll finally be able to run amuck, gallivanting around in men's clothing and fighting."

The statement snapped Haruka out of her trance. She was going to reply with a smart-mouthed comment but her father beat her to it.

"You can go now Haruka." He gave her a stern look and gestured towards the door. "You'll need to pack your things. I have been informed that Serenity-sama will be providing your clothes and such so pack light."

Haruka just nodded and left the highly decorated room. Despite her preparations, she had not been expecting anything like this. "A partner?" she thought out loud. She didn't like the thought of that much. 'I don't need anyone to help me. I can take care of myself. . .'

* * *

Phew! I've got the second chapter done. Please review and tell me what you think. And thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I'll try to update regularly and hope people like my story. smiles In the next chapter I think Haruka and Michiru will finally meet. I'm still trying to think how they'll react when they first meet so suggestions are welcome. 


	3. Chapter III Atsumaru

**Chapter III - Atsumaru Come Together**

Michiru was practically singing with joy as she followed the man escorting her through the main entrance hall of the Moon Palace, carrying her small suitcase and violin case along. She was on her way to her new living quarters and had been informed that the princess of Uranus had all ready arrived about half an hour ago. She wanted to walk slower and take in the view, but having only arrived just a few minutes ago, she was also very eager to meet her future partner-in-crime. Of course she had read up on the great wonders and beautiful styling of the palace, but a paragraph from a book could never describe the real thing with enough passion.

They hadn't gotten very far when ne stopped. She was about run into him -lost in her own world- when she suddenly looked up, noticed he stopped, and was able to stop herself in time. Apparently he had noticed her sudden stop; he had a very amused look about his face.

"Would you like me to carry that for you," the man offered, gesturing to her suitcase and violin.

"No thank you" Michiru replied, "I can handle it."

He smiled at her and continued walking.

They had continued in a steady gait for what seemed like hours to Michiru. She was sure they were lost. They had taken so many twits and turns, ascended and descended numerous staircases, it seemed like it was to never end.

Eventually he stopped in front of a nicely decorated door.

"We have arrived at your new home, Neptune-sama," he stated with a slightly amused tone. Michiru couldn't tell what he was so amused about. Was there something on her face?

She smiled at him, said her thanks, and knocked on the door. The door wasn't answered immediately, and she was becoming more and more nervous the longer she had to wait.

* * *

Haruka sulked as she sat down in one of the many plush chairs of the almost overly fancy room and looked around. . .

The room, over all, was a basic rectangular shape. Where she sat now was the common room between Michiru's room and her's. The wall facing her from where she sat now was the wall that held the main door. In the corner to the left of that wall was a small little dining-like area; it had a reasonably sized table with only two chairs. Haruka took it that that was where their meals were going to be eaten. The other corner to the right was a small study type area. It had a desk, also with two chairs, and a lamp for extra light. The walls on either side of the room were lined with book shelves that stretched all the way to the end of the room, breaking only for a door on either side; the doors that lead to each of their rooms; they even took the care to label who's door was who's. Each side of the room was equipped with a rolling ladder in order to get to the books easier. Haruka was amazed though by all the books they had. They had subjects from just about everything she could think of and more. From cooking to even how to train horses. Haruka was looking forward to the reading ahead.

The last wall also had two doors, one on either side of a short stair case that went up through the middle of the wall. The door ways, when Haruka had explored them, lead to two separate bathrooms. Each person had their own shower and toilet, but _another_ door from each of those rooms lead to a huge bath that Haruka guessed was always filled with hot water in a constant stream from a tiny waterfall that came out from the wall. The entire room, due to the hot water, had a steamy atmosphere, and had there been plants, it would have seemed like a personal rainforest.

The last thing Haruka had explored was where the staircase between the bathroom doors lead to. What she found there was to her liking, and she knew it would be her favorite spot during her two year stay. The stairs lead to a loft-like area. The floor was covered in a very soft and plush navy blue carpet with fluffy pillows scattered here and there. The best feature though, was the spectacular view. There weren't any walls to confine the space in, but huge windows instead. It was the perfect place to star gaze at night and to watch the rare thunderstorms that the Moon sometimes had. The only bad thing, in Haruka's opinion, was that the huge windows would let in a lot of light in the morning and Haruka was not a morning person.

The center of the room, where Haruka was still siting, was a comfy little 'get together' place that had a couch and two chairs surrounding a knee-high coffee table. The furniture had a floral pattern much to Haruka's dismay. It was a little too girly for her tastes.

Getting a little bored, Haruka's thoughts drifted else where. She 'assumed' that she wasn't going to be the only one staying in the suite. She was just beginning to question on what her roommate, Michiru, was like when she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Michiru was beginning to question if her partner was indeed in there of not when the door opened. She nodded her thanks to the boy who had opened the door and walked inside, lugging her small suitcase and violin with her. She walked in just enough for the boy to be able to close the door behind her and set down her things. She panned the room in hopes of seeing/meeting her partner for the first time. Haruka, in the mean time, watched her and became amused. She knew exactly what Michiru was thinking.

It didn't take Michiru long to realize that the boy was the only other person in the room. She turned around to her left and took a second, more closer look at the 'boy' who had opened the door for her.

Haruka held out her opened hand. "I take it that you are the princess of Neptune." Haruka didn't really wait for an answer and continued. "Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you, I guess. Just call me Haruka. I don't really like all that formal stuff."

It took Michiru a short while to let the situation sink in. Quickly regaining her composure, she started to speak, "Ah, right. Sorry about that." She took Haruka's hand in her's and shook it confidently. "I don't really like all that formal stuff myself, call me Michiru." She smiled a friendly smile and let go of Haruka's slightly calloused hand.

"Let me get that for you," Haruka offered, taking Michiru's suitcase and violin before she could protest. She started walking towards Michiru's bedroom door to the left. "I'm pretty sure that your room is the door her to the left considering it has your name on it and everything."

Michiru giggled softly at her comment and began to follow her.

Haruka set down the suitcase from her right hand, opened the door, and walked in a little ways. "Where would you like me to set this," she asked.

Michiru quickly scanned the room for a place and settled on the bed. "The bed will be fine."

Haruka walked the short distance to the rose colored bed and set her stuff down upon it.

Michiru thanked her and soon an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

After what seemed like forever and a day, Haruka spoke first, breaking the silence. "I guess I'll go back to my room then. I still haven't unpacked myself."

She turned to leave and made it to the doorway before she turned back around and spoke again. "I almost forgot. They told me to tell you that breakfast is brought here at 7:00am, lunch at 12:00pm, and dinner at 7:00pm." She fidgeted slightly and continued. "Also, someone will be sent at 6:30am to wake us up, giving us a half-hour to get ready for breakfast and that after breakfast someone will be sent to escort us to our fist day of training tomorrow, I guess they wanted to start us off early." She grabbed the door knob and turned to leave and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Phew! This chapter was a long one! And not to mention I blew off my homework to write it too. I've been designing their room myself for the past week or so every night before I went to sleep. I hope I gave a good description of it. I figured that I should give a description so that it created a better visualization for future scenes and the sort. (I love the loft area) Don't for get to R&R to let me know how I'm doing and thanks to all of that have reviewed already. Especially Neptune Tears and Deathsoul-shinigami! 


	4. Chapter IV Insho Daichi no

**Chapter IV: Insho Dai-chi no First Impression**

Haruka groaned in disgust when she felt her body being lightly shaken. 'What time is it?' she thought with impatience and annoyance.

As if hearing her question out loud, Michiru spoke with haste. "Hurry Haruka. It's already seven, breakfast is here."

Haruka groaned once again and finally opened her eyes only to shut them with a sudden pain from her well lit room. "Why are _you_ waking me up?"

Michiru smiled slightly and answered. "Well, the servant tried to and failed. I felt bad for him and said I would do it; he look so helpless." She wasn't about to tell her that in reality, she wanted to see what Haruka's room looked like. It was just as girly looking as her own.

Haruka said nothing more, threw back her covers, and headed to the closet that was located on the right side of her room. She was too tired to deal with all this. She yelped in surprise when she opened the door. "This entire thing is filled with DRESSES!"

Michiru walked over and peaked inside over her shoulder. It was indeed filled entirely with dresses. "What's wrong? They're so much nicer than mine." She didn't quite understand Haruka's sudden outburst.

Haruka gave an (almost) evil glare towards Michiru. "I hate dresses," she stated. "I refuse to wear these THINGS any longer!" She threw her hands up in disgust after slamming the door shut and walked back towards her bed and started rummaging underneath it. She came up with her suitcase a few minutes later.

Michiru understood now what was wrong and became a trifle bit confused. "But you're a girl. . ." she trailed off.

"So? That doesn't mean I WANT to wear dresses!" Haruka was becoming a little heated. Why didn't anyone ever understand that she absolutely hated dresses and didn't want to wear them?

She flinched at the retort. "I suppose so. . ." was Michiru's answer. She didn't really understand Haruka's desire to dress like a guy but accepted it none the less. "If that's what you really want." She honestly didn't want to anger her any further by questions about the subject.

"No use getting angry. I brought clothes anyway." Haruka struck down her emotion of anger, feeling slightly ashamed of her outburst. In place of her anger was a great respect to Michiru for understanding. She spoke nothing more as she opened her suitcase and began to rummage around. She found what she was looking for and then just kind of stared at Michiru wondering what she was waiting for.

Michiru blushed, taking the hint, turned and began to exit towards the common room, deciding to forget the incident that just took place. There was no reason for her to be in the room while she dressed.

Breakfast had lasted half an hour in almost complete silence, neither knowing what to say, before someone had come to escort them. By that point, Haruka had already sent someone to deliver a message to who ever was in charge and requested that her closet be filled with the 'proper' clothing that she needed and also that they changed the decor of her room. She was feeling quite smug with herself, until the lesson started.

"Alright now, lets start with the basics today," the training master spoke as soon as they arrived marking something on a clipboard as he spoke without even bothering to look at them first.

They had made it there in no time to the training hall, once again taking so many twists and turns that they were sure to never find their way back.

"As you should well know by now, I will be your new trainer. I expect nothing but the best from you two and I hope you live up to my expectations." He looked over them carefully now not bothering trying to be discreet. To him, Haruka looked quite fit. He saw that her muscles were well toned and she looked as if she new combat already. Glancing at Michiru, he knew exactly her type: small, frail looking...the typical princess; in a skirt no less. He smiled at Michiru thinking of her.

Haruka could already tell that she wasn't going to like their trainer. He was strict, and Haruka got the impression that he was a sexist as well; not liking the expression on his face as he stared at Michiru smiling. He fit the profile perfectly; buff, broad shoulders, and a need to pick on her. Not to mention his whole opening speech was over rated in her opinion. Haruka knew she'd have problems with him later.

"There's no need for you to know my name, just call me Sensei. We'll begin first by warming up and then I'll assign you different tasks to see what shape you all are in. All right then, let's begin! Run two laps around the room's track for a warm up!" He had a smug smile on his face when he watched them head over to the starting line.

Haruka and Michiru wasted no time to start and began to do as he said. Michiru knew shortly after that she had dressed wrong for the occasion. She was having a hard time keeping up with Haruka and her skirt only made things worse. It wasn't long before she began to fall behind.

"Hurry it up, Haruka!" Sensei yelled.

Haruka scowled when she heard Sensei's command across the room. He obviously wasn't going to pick on Michiru. Not only was their new teacher a sexist, she discovered, but he was also a pervert.

By the time Michiru was half way through her second lap, Haruka had already finished her three and was cooling down. She felt horribly embarrassed of herself. She had wanted to impress her new partner but was in truth, doing the exact opposite. When she made it to the end, she was panting hard and her chest hurt with the effort to breath. She needed water but was too worn out to get it.

"Here," Haruka said as she handed Michiru an extra water bottle.

"Thanks," Michiru managed to say between her wheezing.

Sensei looked approvingly at Michiru as she sat down clutching her aching rib cage drinking water, but shot Haruka a seemingly disgusted snarl. "All right then ladies! Hurry up and catch you're breath, we're only getting started." He turned his back to them as he started marking on papers attached to his clipboard.

Michiru spoke, startling him. "According to the legend, aren't we supposed to be able to transform into alter personas which give us a more powerful physical strength?" She needed all the help she could get at this point and wanted to know.

Haruka looked at Michiru with interest as she spoke. Since she had never heard of this legend until just a few days ago, she was beginning to become interested in it. Of course, even if she wasn't interested, she might as well know all she can about it since she was caught up in the middle of it.

Sensei smiled. "Yes, but if you remember correctly, the legend also states that you'll need a henshin pen in order to do so, and unfortunately, we don't have them." He smiled almost mockingly at her weakness. "Serenity-sama said that they would appear to you on their own in two possible situations: 1) that you'll need them and that they would have no choice but to appear, or 2) that they'll appear to you when they think you're ready for them." He smiled once again and seemed to almost laugh. "But until then, you'll be training your own physical body under my watch. I expect you to be serious about this as well and I don't think you'll be learning anything until I think your pretty little body is ready for it." He smiled curtly; something he seemed to do a lot. "Now, to continue, I want you to do twenty pull-ups over there on that bar attached to the wall." He pointed towards it.

Training continued like this for the rest of the day until noon, when they were given an hour and a half break for lunch and things of the sort. Back at the room, Michiru had stayed silent during the entire hour in which they ate. She had made a complete fool of herself in front of Haruka during the rest of their first day of training. She was barely able to do the exercises Sensei had assigned and she was completely worn out just after the first few; her body almost sore with numbness. Haruka, on the other hand, had completed the tasks with ease and never complained; Sensei had picked on her the entire time. She was feeling so depressed that she hadn't noticed that Haruka was speaking to her.

"Man, I'm bushed. I never thought that this training would be hard."

Michiru felt a little better that Haruka was actually tired too. She continued to stay silent while Haruka spoke on.

"At least the second half will be actual lessons. No more physical stuff till tomorrow, it's just going to be books." She was trying to cheer her partner up, for all it was worth. She wouldn't call her friend just yet, but she inevitably felt a closeness with her she never felt before. Haruka felt quite the fool with her attempt.

Michiru was quite relieved with this revelation. Apparently she didn't hear Sensei say that. Now she'll have a chance to rest her sore body up.

The second half of the training was much easier, not to mention it was also held in the privacy of their own common room. Michiru already knew most of what their new teacher was going over. Luckily, the academic classes were taught by someone other then Sensei. His name was Fwafwa, he had a nicer, friendly personality and wasn't as intimidating. Although he appeared to much older, he was only a few years their senior. His sharp jaw line, chiseled features, and golden brown hair made him very becoming and handsome. It wasn't long before Michiru found herself staring at him; and not to mention wishing she had cleaned herself up during their break. If he noticed her stare, he made no direct note of it.

"Lets turn to page 100 please." He continued on with the lesson, honestly not noticing Michiru's stare.

Haruka became quite bored with Fwafwa's droning voice. She, too, already knew what they were going over. Haruka was already annoyed with him even if she had just met him five minutes ago. There was just something about him that she didn't like. Maybe it was the fact that Michiru was swooning over him, but of course that thought never crossed her mind.

"And that's how the Moon came under Serenity-sama's control." He had finally finished up the lesson much to Haruka's pleasure; not to Michiru's. It was already ten past six, five minutes passed the scheduled time. He said his goodbyes, not once giving Michiru a second glance, and left them to themselves.

"Thank the Goddess he's gone!" Haruka breathed out. The longer he spent there, the more she hated him. "I was getting incredibly bored with his teachings..."

A frown tugged at the corners of Michiru's mouth. "I take it you didn't like him very much. I thought his lessons were quite informative."

Haruka opened one eye from her relaxed position on the floral sofa and snorted. "What ever gave you that idea? And you can't tell me you didn't already know what he was trying to teach us."

Michiru's frown deepened as she stood up from the chair across from Haruka. She said nothing and headed for the bathroom on her side, obviously upset.

'Great,' Haruka thought. 'I pissed her off...'

After Haruka had taken her shower later that night, she went up to the loft area between the bathroom doors and sat down. She loved to star gaze and this sight was no exception. She was joined shortly after with Michiru's presence.

"Ara? Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were up here." She turned to leave, but she didn't get too far before Haruka's voice stopped her.

"It's fine. You can sit here too if you want." Her gaze never left the stars as she spoke.

Michiru, though a little uncomfortable, lied down at Haruka's right and began to star gaze with her. The silence that developed between them shortly after was beginning to drive Michiru nuts.

Much to Michiru's relief, Haruka broke the silence first. "Did– did your parents tell you about all this? The legend and all I mean." She kept her eyes on the stars as she spoke.

Michiru picked up on Haruka's discomfort of the question and answered as best she could. "Yes, they did. Only once though; when I was seven." She turned her head to look at Haruka's while she spoke. She had never noticed before then how handsome Haruka's face was, especially in the light from the stars.

Haruka stayed silent. Michiru was worrying if she had said something wrong. She didn't want to upset her partner after their first real day together. She turned her point of view back towards the stars after realizing she had been staring at her. "That was also the time they had told me I was betrothed to my bodyguard, Damasu." Michiru was trying to make amends for something wasn't sure she had done. "I didn't know what that meant then. I do now, of course."

Haruka turned her head towards Michiru finally, allowing Michiru to let out the breath she had been keeping in. "Do you want to be betrothed to him?" she asked rather urgently. She wasn't sure why she wanted to know the answer to this question so badly.

Michiru, relieved that Haruka had spoken and missing the urgency in her voice, answered truthfully. "Of course not. I want to marry someone of my own choice."

"You should tell them that then," she suggested, trying to cover up her true intentions, all the while entranced by Michiru's beauty. She was so relieved to know Michiru didn't want that marriage to happen.

Michiru turned her head towards Haruka so she could look her in the face, not noticing how close it was between them since she had done that. "I don't want to do that. I'll deal with it when the time comes. I've always been 'perfect' to them."

Haruka sat up, blushing that Michiru had been so close. Michiru's intense gaze was making her stomach roll with an invisible flutter, mistaken for sickness. "No one is perfect. Do you think my parents were happy when they saw what I did to my long hair and the sudden change of clothes?" She sighed in remembrance.

Michiru suddenly felt very ashamed of herself, blushed, and cursed her very existence for making her seem like a fool again in front of Haruka. She felt helpless with the third degree Haruka was giving her. And worse of all, she couldn't come up with a good enough reason for a come back to Haruka's challenge. She had messed up again. Why couldn't she just , for once, make Haruka look at her as not a fool?

Her shame tripled when Haruka got up and began to descend the stairs. "Goodnight," was Haruka's last word before she closed the bedroom door behind her.

Michiru felt like she was going to break. Without even trying, she managed to ruin things between her and Haruka. She got up and went to her own room as well. She tucked herself into bed and tried to fall asleep to no avail. This destiny she wanted so much was turning out to be a nightmare.


	5. Chapter V Hanabi

**Chapter V: Hanabi Fireworks**

Weeks went by and things didn't seem to be getting any better. Michiru tried as hard as she could to work her way up to Haruka's level, but just couldn't quite make it; she wasn't the only one improving with the training. Haruka was a fast learner and her body was already fit for everything Sensei could dish out. Michiru wasn't that far off though. Sensei looked at her less and less as the days went by and pretty soon she was victim to his scorn just as much as Haruka was. On the other hand, her relations with Haruka seemed to improve the more time they spent together. They conversed during their meals and talked at night sometimes when Haruka was stargazing.

"So I've noticed that Sensei has been quite crude with you as of late," Haruka stated taking a huge bite out of the plate of eggs in front of her. She didn't like eggs at all really but decided to eat them anyway to reserve strength.

"Yeah..." Michiru sighed pausing in actions at the thought of it.

Haruka quickly changed the subject, slapping herself mentally for bringing that up. "Anyway, how about that dinner party with the Serenity-sama coming up soon?" She took another bite of egg before she decided not to eat anymore of them and set her fork down.

"Ara? Oh, right! I've almost forgotten about that. I have the perfect dress to wear too." She continued to describe the dress she planned to wear as she took some of Haruka's eggs off her plate and ate them. "What are you going to wear, Haruka?"

Haruka hadn't been really listening to Michiru's ramble about the dress and was taken off guard with the question. "What? Oh, right. Umm, I honestly don't have anything to wear..." She sipped at her green tea as she stared at Michiru's blank face.

"You don't have anything to wear?" Michiru repeated. She just kind of gaped at Haruka.

"Um, yes?" Haruka couldn't figure out what Michiru was staring at her for.

"Well, it's settled then." Michiru nodded. "Tomorrow, we shall go out and find you something suitable to wear." Michiru finished eating Haruka's eggs off her plate not realizing what she had just set up between them.

Haruka acknowledged it right away. "So it's a date then?" she asked trying to act calm as if the question were nothing.

Michiru blushed the brightest red Haruka had ever seen and took a while to compose herself. "N-not like that... It's jus- just an outing" Haruka smiled; Michiru's heart beat faster at the sight of it.

"All right then. It's decided. We'll leave after breakfast, okay?" She got up and started towards her room, leaving a flustered Michiru behind. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to change for practice."

* * *

The next morning, Haruka actually woke up on time for once. She was excited about the day's events whether or not Michiru was. She thought of her outfit the night before and headed straight for her closet to get it as soon as her feet touched the icy tile that surrounded her bed area before the fluffy carpet started. She quickly grabbed the pleather-like material pants and a nice silky black dress shirt, all on hangers. As a last minute addition, she grabbed a silk black tie off the back of the closet door as she passed. She set the clothes down across her bed and headed for the door that led to her bathroom.

Michiru also awoke on time that morning, equally excited about the day for a reason unknown to her. Unlike Haruka though, she hadn't picked out her outfit the night before so she decided to bathe first. Her bath didn't take long and soon she was back at the original problem: what to wear? First off, she didn't know how formal this was supposed to be. Was Haruka only joking about it being a date? Eventually, she decided to wear a dress that was anything but acceptable back on Neptune for when there was a date with another: low-cut in the front, sleeveless. With her outfit chosen, done and over with, she headed to the common room hoping she hadn't over dressed for the occasion. Not seeing Haruka anywhere, she assumed Haruka had overslept again; dampening her sprits. She walked the width of the room intent on waking her.

Haruka had just finished showering and was toweling her hair dry, leaving it a spiky mess that looked more like a hair style than anything. "Shimatta!" she cursed in frustration when she noticed she had taken too long in the bath. She quickly threw the towel around her waste and bound her small chest down. She hurried across the room to a dresser located next to the closet door and pulled open the top drawer. Taking out a black undershirt she struggled to get it over her head and on in a rush; just in time to hear her door swing open.

Michiru stood there, mouth hanging open, staring at Haruka in a towel and tanktop. She felt herself blush horribly and quickly bowed her head down trying not to look. "Gomen! I thought you might still be asleep so I-I thought I'd wake you...!" She kept her head down thinking Haruka was angry to be caught like this.

Haruka chuckled to herself and slowly walked over to Michiru. She wasn't angry, or even embarrassed, at all. "Is breakfast here yet?" she asked taking Michiru's chin in her left hand and lifting her head up to look her in the eyes.

"N-not yet," she managed to reply captivated by her dreamy green eyes.

"Okay then." She let go of Michiru's chin, grabbed her shoulders, and abruptly turned her around. "If you'll excuse me then, I need to finish dressing." She shoved her forward a bit and closed the door. With Michiru gone, she finished getting dressed.

Michiru answered their door when breakfast arrived and waited for Haruka to emerge from her room. She was still in shock over what she had witnessed. Her heart had pounded in her chest, feeling as if it were to burst through her ribs like an alien would from a movie. She couldn't get the image of Haruka in a towel with messy hair out of her mind. 'I'm not attracted to her,' she thought heavily, not even believing herself. 'I like men, like Fwafwa...' she kept telling herself over and over. It comforted her to know that she did have a crush on their teacher Fwafwa and that she "wasn't" attracted to Haruka at all...in a towel. She shook her head trying to fling the thought out of her mind just as Haruka came out of her room.

"Michiru?" Haruka was laughing at her, not yet noticing Michiru's sexy attire.

She froze, not acknowledging that Haruka was there, and frowned to see she was laughing at her. "What is it?" she demanded, taking in how hot Haruka looked in that brief second, then forcing the thought from her mind. 'I like men...'

"Nothing at all, Michiru," Haruka replied sitting in her seat at the small table staring into a plate of eggs. That's when she noticed how low cut Michiru's sea-green dress was. It was hard not to notice... She looked up quickly thinking Michiru may have noticed where her gaze was really located at. She hadn't of course, being as aloof as ever. The tight dress she was wearing made Haruka think of things other than what she should've been.

They ate together at a reasonable pace as they decided where they wanted to go for the day. They made sure to cancel their training ahead of time, so the day was theirs to spend as they pleased. First, they were to just go walking around window shopping, only stopping at places that seemed interesting and at some point stop to eat lunch. Then, if they had decided on an outfit by then, they were to do as they saw fit. Haruka had some plans of her own, of course, but didn't share them. She wanted to surprise her somehow.

Both of them left to brush their teeth after eating and met back up in the common room when their last primping was completed. Together they walked out the door and down the hall towards one of the numerous exits. Finally knowing their own way around this particular area of the palace, it didn't take them long to arrive at a guarded gateway that lead to the city that surrounded. Neither of them had really been out on their own before amongst the commoners. The guard not recognizing them held out his arm to block their path.

"Where are you two off to this morning?" he asked eying them wearily, obviously not really caring but staying in protocol.

"Out to go shopping," replied Michiru evenly.

The guard regarded them over quickly and handed them two sheets of paper he had signed from a pad in his pocket. "Present this on your way back in or else you won't be allowed to enter." He stuffed the rest of the paper pad back into his pocket and stepped aside to let them pass.

"Thanks," Haruka said as they walked by.

Once outside the gate, they were disappointed to discover that the city was actually quite far away. They were going to be walking for quite some time before they could get there.

"Well," Haruka said, "we might as well get started now." She shrugged and started walking, pausing a few steps later to look back at Michiru who only stood there. "You coming or what?"

"R-right!" She had gotten distracted by the beautiful scenery around her. The open flat plains were green with brown rows in plotted rectangles where the field had been plowed for planting. Never before had Michiru seen such a sight on Neptune. She could see small figures of people here and there as the worked out in the fields.

Taking her attention away from the view, she power walked a few feet to catch up with Haruka. "Wait up some!" she called out.

Haruka slowed her pace down a few notches. "I wouldn't have to if you'd keep up," she stated easily chuckling to herself.

Michiru gave Haruka a pouty face and grabbed on to her arm, linking it with her's. "You can be so cruel sometimes," she teased poking Haruka's cheek.

The city was all bustle and hustle as they tried to walk down one side of the brick street. They could see all different kinds of people, from the dark greys and browns of a commoner to the bright blues and purples of merchants and nobles. The buildings here were all made mostly of brick, the more successful stores containing windows in front for displays of a grand scale. They walked arm in arm together looking in all the windows they passed by.

"Let's stop in here!" Michiru said already pulling Haruka inside.

Michiru went to and fro all the shelves and clothing wracks looking at all the contents. They had everything from beautiful glass objects to gold embroidered gowns and tuxedos; all being of a high-class nature. "This would look great on you Haruka!" she said pulling out a tux and holding it up for her to see.

Haruka turned her attention away from the jewelry she was looking at to see what Michiru held up. She cringed mentally hoping Michiru wasn't being serious. The tux was pure white with a blue and gold trim at every possible seam. The bow tie that came with it was also blue and gold. Huge brass buttons, the size of silver dollars, blinded Haruka as one of them caught the dim light just right and shot a magnified ray of sunlight into her eyes.

Michiru laughed uncontrollably at the sight of Haruka's expression when she saw the tux and even more laughter ensued when she accidently blinded her. "Sorry, Haruka," she wheezed when the laughing calmed some. "I didn't mean to blind you."

"Yeah, sure," Haruka replied. "Lets just find something I can actually wear quickly so we can get onto better things." She walked by past Michiru and began to rummaged around the different clothes racks. "How about this one for you?" she stated smiling.

Michiru looked up from the tuxes she was looking at and cringed openly. The site of the black and white poka-dotted dress with huge silver bows on it was putrefying. "That's worse than the one I picked out for you!" she retorted. She grabbed another dress off the rack Haruka was near and huffed playfully. "I'm going to go try this one on."

Haruka laughed until Michiru was safe away in the dressing room. Pausing to make sure that she wasn't going to come out forgetting something, Haruka made her way back to the jewelry she was looking at before Michiru had teased her with the horrifying outfit. "Lets see..." she mumbled to herself. She continued to look for something that Michiru might actually like. After looking for what seemed like forever, Haruka came down to two choices. The first one was a set of turquoise turtle earrings; the turtle-shaped earrings were inlayed with platinum and had small round eyes made of jade. The second choice was a necklace, also made of platinum. It was just a simple chain that had a small heart-shaped locket engraved with an odd vine-like design. She couldn't decide which she liked best so instead grabbed both. The locket might be a tad bit too far since it was heart-shaped so she thought to just keep it for later. Haruka rushed to the sales clerk trying to purchase the items before Michiru walked out of the dressing room.

Michiru, taking her time, buttoned the cufflink on her right arm. She held up the dress on either side of her as if she were about to curtsy and spun lightly in front of the mirror. For some reason she didn't quite like the feel of the dress and began to change back into her original clothing.

Haruka, having safely acquired the jewelry for Michiru, stood next the dressing room area waiting for her. The day had only just begun...

Five stores and many, many fittings later, Haruka decided to purchase a plain black tuxedo much to Michiru's dismay. "I'm starving!" Haruka complained. "It's two in the afternoon already! Lets go eat, please?" She gave Michiru a small pout and tugged on her arm.

"Oh, all right. Lets go then..." She had wanted to get Haruka something much nicer, but gave in to her pleas of hunger. "Where to?"

"There." Haruka pointed to a small, hole-in-the-wall café that seemed to be a cozy, private place. "It looks good..."

"There?" Michiru inquired. "But it looks so..." She couldn't find the right word for it. "...old?" That didn't sound right, she thought. "It's name isn't even visible anymore."

"Oh, it'll be fine Michiru. Food, food!" She grabbed Michiru's hand gently and tugged her forward.

The inside of the café was very poorly lit and there didn't even seem to be anyone working. Haruka opened and shut the door again to trigger the bell that was strategically placed above the door's frame.

A redheaded girl popped out from around the corner. "Customers!" She ran back for a second then reappeared again with a white towel draped across her right forearm.

She beckoned them to a small booth near the back corner wall and handed them each a menu when they were seated. "What can I get for you today?"

* * *

Back at their room, Haruka and Michiru sat down on the floral chairs in the common, each too exhausted to even speak. It was late in the evening when they had finally arrived back home.

Haruka took the initiative. "That little café we went to for lunch wasn't all that bad."

Michiru nodded. "Yeah, and that girl, Elsa, was nice too." She set the bags from their shopping adventure that day onto the floor from her lap. "I think I'm going to go shower right quick..."

Haruka stood up and stretched her back out. "Me too. Meet me in the loft afterwards?"

"Yeah, of course." She got up and went to her room.

Haruka was already there when Michiru finished climbing the stairs that lead to the loft. She sat down next to her and poked her arm lightly; Haruka looked to be asleep. To Michiru's happiness Haruka was awake still.

"'Bout time you showed up," Haruka stated as she sat up and stretched a bit. "I have something for you."

"You have something for me?" Michiru was confused. "What do you mean?"

"What do _you_ mean?" Haruka asked. "What part of that didn't you understand?" She chuckled to herself over Michiru's cuteness. "Here. Hold out your hand."

Michiru did as she was told and help her hand out palm up, curious to know what it was Haruka had for her.

"I got this for you while we were out today." She placed the turtle earrings in her hand and waited to see if she liked them or not.

"Oh, Haruka..." She took one the delicate looking turtles in her other hand and held it up in the moonlight to get a better look of it. "They're beautiful." She turned her view back towards Haruka and got captivated by her eyes for the second time that day; her pulse quickened from the look Haruka had on her face.

"I'm glad you like them." Haruka inched slightly forward still staring into Michiru's eyes, holding her captive. She pushed back a few stray strands of hair from Michiru's face and cupped her cheek, trying to pull her a little closer to her own face.

Michiru couldn't take her eyes away from Haruka's and the warmth from her softly calloused hand made her seem even more enticing. She felt her head being pulled forward, but did nothing to prevent it, she just couldn't look away.

Their lips were almost to touch when a sudden crash from below broke the enchantment they had started together; somehow a dark colored cat with a crescent moon adorned on its forehead had made its way into their room and knocked over a lamp.

Michiru blushed when it caught up with her about what had almost happened, quickly she looked away and stood to her feet. "It's late and we have training tomorrow. Goodnight Haruka." She descended the stairs quickly and ran to her room, almost slamming the door behind her. In the sanctity of her own bedroom, Michiru flung herself on to the bed and wept to her heart's contempt. 'How could I have allowed myself to do that?' she thought over and over. She didn't want to believe Haruka even thought of her like this, wanting to be more than just friends. 'It could never happen' Such horrid thoughts of a life without Haruka ran through her mind, leaving her no peace. The aqua haired goddess couldn't fathom that Haruka might feel the same for her and clung to the false feeling of her crush on Fwafwa as she cried herself to sleep.

Haruka remained in the loft area, staring into space where Michiru had been only seconds previous, hurt gripping her heart like nothing ever had before. 'Is there something wrong with me?' She couldn't imagine what had brought on Michiru's flee, the turtle earrings she had got for her lying out on the carpet glittering in the moon's light. She picked them up and cradled them in her hand, holding her fist in which they were gripped close to her heart as she curled up into a ball and began to weep.

* * *

Wow, is it just me or do my chapters keep getting longer and longer? This chapter also ended up being more depressing than I intended it to as well... :shrugs: R&R please! Let me know what you all think of this next instalment!In the comingchapter they'll make up a little and it'll also take place mainly at the dinner party of Serenity-sama's. Hope this one didn't bore you with its length. T.T 


	6. Chapter VI Kaito Suru Mondai

**Chapter VI: Kaito Suru Mondai Problem Solved**

Michiru was extremely worried about Haruka. When she awoke that morning, Haruka was no where to be seen; as usual, it being so early. Not wanting Haruka to be late for their lessons, she knocked on her door and went to open it. It was locked. 'Since when does Haruka lock her door?' she thought to herself. Maybe it was just her imagination. The second try resulted in the same conclusion: Haruka had definitely locked her door.

"Haruka!" Michiru called out to her pleadingly. There was no answer... Abandoning her attempts, she sat down at their table and proceeded to begin breakfast; not having the heart to actually eat anything. 'I didn't do anything wrong,' she tried to convince herself, failing. 'Almost kissing her doesn't mean a thing...'

Michiru continued to stir breakfast around on her floral plate waiting to see if Haruka was going to come out anytime soon. Serenity-sama's dinner party was tomorrow and they had been given the day off from training to "rest up". 'I really wonder if she's okay.' Michiru couldn't stop thinking about her the entire night, it haunted her dreams. 'Haruka...' Her face fell into her hands and her elbows rested on the table. 'What have I done?' Tears began to escape from her aqua eyes and her nose became stuffy.

* * *

Michiru waited the entire day out in the common hoping Haruka would come out. She never did. She had begun to feel despair that she'd never see Haruka again. Fear and depression began to edge its way back into her chest when a knock came from the door.

"Hello?" came a muffled shout from beyond the door.

Michiru got her feelings under control and stood up, straightening her dress out. She made her way to the door and paused before opening it. "Who is it?" she asked through the solid red wood oak.

"Michiru? Hey, it's me, Fwafwa."

Michiru's mind took over her heart and she instantly opened the door right away allowing him in. A smile came to her face and a feeling that felt almost like happiness entered her. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be alarmed I'm just here to deliver a message from the Queen." He held out a note and a small box wrapped in brown paper. "I don't know what the box is for, but I'm sure it's explained in the note."

She reached out gingerly and took the parcels. "Thank you for the trouble of delivering this." Michiru smiled sweetly at him and as usual he took no note in it.

"It was for the Queen after all, goodnight." He stepped back and bowed, then took his leave.

Michiru was curious as to what the box was and opened it first before even reading the note. Inside was a small antique looking, golden key. She picked it up delicately and admired its beauty. Setting it down on the small table in the center of the room, she sat down on the couch and began to read the note, first breaking the wax seal on the back.

_Dear Michiru,_

_I'm sure you're wondering as to why I sent you this and not to both you and Haruka, but I have a feeling she's not up to it right now. As you know, tomorrow is the dinner party. What you do not know is that all of the Senshi's parents are going to be there too, so please try to make a good impression on them for my sake as well as your own. Make sure Haruka is properly introduced to your parents and vise versa. Trust me, it'll help later on. Since I'd like the dinner party to go well (meaning without conflict), I gave you the key to Haruka's room. I trust you to make the right decision. Just remember to trust your feelings, not your mind. Everything will work out in the end, I promise._

_Please be so kind as to inform Haruka of all that I explained to you in this letter; hence the key. I'm sure your parents, as well as Haruka's, are excited about seeing you. Especially to see how much you both have grown. Best of luck, Serenity._

_P.S. The yearly spring festival is soon, who is it that you want to take?_

Michiru folded the letter back into thirds and placed it in the envelope. 'A key to Haruka's room?' She slowly got up and shakily made her way across the room to Haruka's bedroom door. Hesitating, she knocked lightly on the door. 'I hope I know what I'm doing...'

"Haruka?" She received no answer. "Haruka...o-open the door please." Her heart began to pound painfully against her chest as she became more nervous. "Haruka...please..." The sun began to set. With a soft golden glow highlighting the door knob and keyhole, she retracted the antique from her dress pocket and inserted it, twisting towards the left until she heard a click. Placing the key back into her pocket, she pushed the door's handle down and shoved forward, entering Haruka's room.

"H-Haruka...?" Michiru poked her head in and peeked around the door's edge. The room was dark, even if the sun was setting. Curtains had be drawn shut, even the ones hung on poles around Haruka's bed. She made her way forward hoping not to trip on anything along the way and made it to a set of curtains close by to the bed covering a bay window. Gently she pulled them apart, a small opening, allowing some light to filter in. "Haruka..." Her feet began to make their own way, it seemed, to the edge of the bed. Goose bumps crawled up her flesh when she crossed the icy tile.

"Haruka..." she whispered out softly once again. She reached out for the thin fabric that was the bed curtains. Half moon-half sun light shot a elongated, deformed rectangle into the space opened in the fabric, crossing over a small curled up figure. Michiru reached out for her, but held it back. 'I shouldn't touch what isn't right...'

"Who's there?" a strained voice croaked.

Aqua hair flew back as Michiru tripped in surprise backwards. Lurching forward, she got back up on her knees and looked over the bed's edge. "Haruka? It's me, Michiru..." The figured moved slightly, curling up tighter.

"What do you want?" The voice was rather harsh sounding and Michiru's face visibly expressed the hurt inside.

"Serenity-sama's dinner party is tomorrow...and...our parents are supposed to be there too. Thought you should know that. Also, I don't think you know, but the spring festival is coming soon..." Haruka was unresponsive to all that she was saying. "Haruka, please. At least face me when I'm trying to speak with you!"

Blonde hair emerged from round blob. "Why should I?"

Michiru could tell the this was going to be difficult. "...because I asked you to."

A grunt was heard and soon Haruka had turned to her other side and was now facing the right direction, but what Michiru saw, she didn't expect.

"Haruka..." Her eyes were red and she looked a little too pale. Her expression was blank, unreadable, but her eyes told it all. She was hurting inside, badly. The knuckles on her hand by her chest were white from the force of her grip. Michiru all but died of guilt. 'I never thought...' A hand began to reach out again, still hesitantly.

"Don't touch me." The command was firm and direct.

The extending arm froze, then retracted. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" She couldn't think of anything worthy to say. _:Trust your feelings:_ Michiru stuck out her arm again and grabbed the pale, white-knuckled hand. She tried to pry it open.

"Let go!" Haruka protested. "Don't touch me!" She thrashed her hand trying to break it free from the forceful strength of Michiru's struggle. She lost the battle and soon two small turtles fell from her hand, landing softly on the sheet. Her hand shot out to grab them back, but Michiru was quicker.

"Haruka...?" Michiru was surprised to see the earrings. 'I completely forgot about them... No wonder she was so upset.' She held her palm open and continued to examine them. 'They really are quite cute.' Looking back up at Haruka, she saw that her eyes had changed. Now they were just angry instead of sad like before. "I'm really sorr-"

"Don't even bother, Michiru. You obviously didn't want them so just give 'em back to me, right now." She held out her hand from beneath the cover slightly, waiting. "Please."

"That's not true, Haruka! It's just that... Well how can you blame me for acting that way?" She huffed and folded her arms. "I mean, we almost kis-" She stopped in midsentence not wanting to go any further.

"We almost what?" Haruka inquired, trying to push the subject further, hoping.

"N-nothing..." Michiru said looking down and blushing. Haruka took that as a good sign. "What was up with that cat anyway?" She looked back up even though her cheeks were still softly pink.

"I don't know... Did you see the crescent moon on its forehead?" She watched as Michiru's hands went to each ear, staying for a few moments to put in the hooks to the earrings. 'Just because she put them on doesn't mean she wants them. She's only pitying me...' Haruka's scornful thought turned to stubbornness. 'She's not getting off that easily.'

"Yeah, I think so." She pushed in the last part of the earring's hook into her right ear and wiped the small amount of blood that escaped. It had been a while since she wore anything in her ears. "How do they look?"

"Fine." Haruka wasn't going to go down easy. "Just because you put them on doesn't mean I'll let you off so easily," she boasted. 'I don't care, I know you don't like me...in that way.'

Look, I know I hurt your feelings, but could you be a little less selfish?" It sounded rather harsh, but it was right on the money. 'A girl is not supposed to love another girl...' Her lips squeezed together in a frown. "All you're thinking about right now is yourself. You haven't even considered how I may feel about it."

Haruka, feeling rather shamed of herself, held her eyes downcast and unmoving. "...sorry." She looked back up finally, after quite some time, and realized Michiru was staring at her. "W-what is it?"

"Oh, nothing." Haruka looked adorable being ashamed and pouting. "So..." She couldn't think much of anything to say. "...have we made up then?"

Haruka reached out and grabbed Michiru's forearm that was resting on the bed in a soft grip. "For now."

Michiru smiled. "Good, lets eat then. I'm starved." She embraced Haruka's hand with her own and pulled her off and out of bed, laughing as Haruka yelped in protest and fear. "Come on!"

"Ne, Michiru," Haruka started. "How did you get a key to my room?"

* * *

Okay, sorry about all the confusion here. Well, unlike what I said in the end of my last chapter, this chapter didn't take place mainly at Serenity-sama's dinner party thing. Guess I got a little sidetracked with all the obsessive drama. :shrugs: Since I thought four pages was enough for one chapter, the dinner party is put off for the next one as of right now. Thanks for all the great reviews! 40 so far for only 5 chapters! I'm trying to remember to write as often as I can, but it's getting hard to update often between my job, school, and my Michiru. Saving money for JACON in Orlando in April! . Therefore, I've been working ALL Spring Break! Even pulled an 11 hour shift:dies: Guess I can't say that I don't get enough hours. :laughs: Well then. :coughs: Like my story? Want to talk to me or something? STALK me? Then just send me an IM somethime! ;) Maybe you'll be attending JACON too? (Wow, I must really be in a good mood right now...) R&R please! Sorry if the format for my chapters are crappy, I still don't quite understand how to make it the way I'd like it. :


	7. Chapter VII Bansan

**Chapter VII: Bansan Dinner**

Buttoning up the cuff to the sleeve of her dress, Michiru proceeded to zip up the back; only to discover that she could barely make it half way. She grunted in discomfort as she tried her hardest to make it all the way up. Pale arms flailed back and forth, up an down; fingers wiggled in a final attempt to reach.

"What's with this thing?" she yelled out painfully. Many attempts later, she gave up, panting nonetheless, and heading towards the door slumped over in defeat.

Meanwhile, Haruka was already dressed and ready to go; bow tied and shirt tucked in. Settling down on the sofa with a book in hand, she was interrupted abruptly with a whiney cry.

"Haruka!" Michiru whined. "Can you help me with this?" She turned around and motioned towards the dress's zipper that had slid back down from the natural motion of her movements.

Haruka blushed and nodded softly. "...sure." She slowly pushed herself up off the couch and made her way over to Michiru.

Michiru had turned around while waiting for Haruka's answer to her plea and saw the light pink making its way across her high cheeks. Michiru blushed too, reason unknown to her, as Haruka arrived and placed her hands on Michiru's shoulders. Her head was ever so close to her own. Soft Pink turned a dark hue of red that spread to the ears.

"Turn around so I can get to it. . ." Haruka swivelled Michiru in place and ran her hands down her back to the base of the zipper; which coincidently was almost to the base of her spine. Michiru's gut tingled, heart rates quickened. Haruka's face came closer to the base of Michiru's neck, her breath warming the skin; another set of shivers ran down Michiru's spine to her gut.

"Ha. . ru. .ka. . .?" The statement died towards the end in a question. Her stomach clenched in nervousness. Her brain couldn't even process real thoughts through all the sensation.

Their was a knock on the door, the two sprang apart in a jolt quicker than lighting itself.

Fwafwa stood in the door's frame looking in the room in search of warm bodies. "Ah, Michiru, Haruka." It was always so formal, the way he spoke. "Are you two ready to go?" It was as if he always kept a distance from everyone else in his formalism.

"No," Haruka stated, glaring at him, her voice dripping with disdain. "I was helping her zip up the dress." She faced back behind Michiru and zipped the dress. "Now we're ready."

Michiru turned around to face Haruka, couldn't help the light blush that warmed her cheeks. She reached out, not far, to Haruka's neck and touched it softly as she messed with the bow tie, not meaning to. This time it was Haruka's turn to flutter inside.

"Thanks. . ." was the mumbled reply.

* * *

Haruka sighed in what was mostly annoyance, partly anger. "So you said yesterday that our parents are supposed to be there?"

Michiru nodded in affirmation. "Yep, that's what she said."

They continued to follow Fwafwa down and around the twisting hallways, getting more confused every second as to where they were heading. "We're almost there," he said.

Shortly after saying so, they came around a corner and came upon one of the most beautiful parts of the entire palace. In front of them, was a grand stair case leading up to huge golden double doors made of marble. Each side of the majestic door was adorned by ionic columns. The over-all appearance was almost like the front door to the famed Notre Dome in France. Haruka and Michiru stood gawking in awe.

"I had no idea something this grande even existed in the palace!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Me either..." Michiru conferred.

"We're going to be late if you two don't get a move on now." Fwafwa was becoming a little impatient.

They quickly got over the site and followed after him quickly; neither one of them knowing what they were about to get themselves into. Practically jogging up the steps trying to catch up, Fwafwa had already begun to open the door.

Michiru's and even Haruka's heart stopped at the sight of the interior. Not only was it just as beautiful as the outside, it also held a huge dining table made from solid wood in which their parents were already sitting at; and also another older man.

Haruka took in a deep breath and steeled herself for what was about to come. Her mother looked her in the eyes, a disapproving look. Her father stern-faced as always, hiding the emotions within. 'I will not let them get to me, no matter what. I'll dress the way I please to...'

Michiru, otherwise, was almost grateful to be seeing her parents. She was anxious to show them how much she had grown being away from home. All she had ever wanted was to make her parents understand that she could be independent. They smiled at her as they saw her.

A server had been waiting at the door, it seemed, as a young man holding a lace towel over his left fore arm bowed and waited the appropriate 5 seconds before standing back up straight. "Follow me, if you please." He started over to the table with Haruka and Michiru in tow.

Haruka had been placed in front of her parents on the opposite side of the table, three chairs down from the mysterious older man. Michiru, likewise had been set opposite of her parents, but this time right next to the man. Haruka immediately hated him for this. Who was he anyway? Her question was answered as Michiru curtsied to him before sitting. "It's good to see you again, Damasu."

'Damasu?' She couldn't figure where she had heard that name before, but it dawned on her quickly enough. 'Her bodyguard she's betrothed to...' Her heart raced in panic. How could this be happening now? She didn't figure on having to deal with him as well as her parents in the same day. In fact, she had completely forgotten about him! 'Shimatta.'

And eerie silence settled over the table for a moment, no one knowing what to say. It seemed as something was watching out for everyone as the young man with the lace came back. He cleared his throat for an effect that wasn't needed in the still environment where the crickets were chirping already. "Her majesty, Serenity-sama."

Everyone stood in their place at the table as a set of doors on the other side of the room swung open slowly, almost as if they were in slow motion. A woman donned in a long silver-white dress, with equally long silver-white hair styled most peculiarly in two buns each streaming ponytails, emerged in the same slow motion-like quality. She made her way to the head of the table and stood for a few seconds before seating herself, everyone else sitting at the table following suite. She raised her left hand a little ways off the table, almost a wave, and suddenly a stream of young women came from some cut away in the wall that no one had noticed before. Each of them carried a silver platter with a silver dome covering them. Approaching everyone from their right-hand side, they set the platter down in front of them, lifted off the cover, and hurried back away from wherever they came from. Serenity-sama smiled. "So, to the parents, how do you think they are coming along so far away from home?"

* * *

Dinner was just as uneventful as any other dinner ever created by mankind, at least the kinds I've ever been to. It consisted of a five course arrangement that took over three hours to complete. Little was ever spoken to directly Haruka and/or Michiru, they were merely just attenders, it seemed. The only thing that could've been called an event was the issue of Haruka's flaring temper any time Damasu ever so much as breathed near Michiru; which you can imagine was near impossible to not do considering he was seated next to her anyway. Both were glad to know that they were allowed to go back to their room afterwards and that their parents were staying in the guest quarters of the palace and leaving early the next morning, including Damasu as well.

"Thank the gods that they're leaving in the morning and not sticking around, ne?" Haruka asked as she made her way to the stairs leading to the loft.

"Well, I guess. I suppose I get along with my parents a lot better than you do." Michiru followed Haruka's lead as they spoke.

"You bet. I'm just grateful that at least my mother never got the chance to hound me again like a bad dog about the way I dress here. I don't think my father really cares. Although I'm firstborn heir to the throne, I don't think anyone expects me to take it. I don't want it anyway. I'd rather just serve as a knight or advisor or something." She made it to the top and flopped down on the pillows gathered on the plush floor. "If I ever have my own place, hell, I don't even need my own place, I want a loft area just like this."

"I may not agree with your relationship with your parents, but I wholeheartedly agree with that last statement of your's." Michiru fell backwards onto the floor from her knees distance next to Haruka. "Who ever thought a boring "dinner party" could be so tiring?" She sighed as she put her arm up over her face trying to relax. "I'm just glad my parents got to see that I can be independent for once in my life without them." Haruka grunted.

"I never in my life would have even assumed a "dinner party" could even last three hours." She turned her head in Michiru's direction. "Hey," she prompted herself up on one elbow. "You said before that you didn't like Damasu, right?"

"Of course I don't. Who could love someone that's twice their age and a complete stranger?" She started drifting off to sleep in exhaustion.

"That's what I thought..." She lied back down on her back. "What about that spring festival thing coming up soon?"

"What about it?" Michiur mumbled. She was clearly not thinking straight being half asleep.

"Who do you want to go with?" Haruka asked trying to seem casual, checking out her nails even though Michiru's eyes weren't open.

Michiru's shoulders moved slightly in a sleepy shrug. "I don't know... I'm tired."

"Well..." Haruka tried to find the courage to ask. "How about just going with me then?" She waiting in anticipation for Michiur's answer.

Michiru yawned. "Sure, Haruka. I'll go with you if you want." She turned over on her side and was almost alseep.

"Michiru?"

She woke a little. "Yeah?"

"May I sleep next to you here?" She felt happy even if Michiru told her no. They were going to go to the festival together.

"Sure, go ahead. Now please just let me sleep, okay?"

"Okay..." Haruka snuggled up close to Michiru's back facing the same direction instead of being back-to-back. Michiru could feel her slow breathing on her neck and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep where the whole conversation was forgotten.

A shadow in the moon light below in the common room's main floor watched as they fell asleep, this time not knocking anything over to startle them.

* * *

Okay, wow. Now that it's 1AM, who's glad I finally updated?Actually I'm waiting for a Bleach episode to finish downloading onto my computer so I can watch it. I figured writing was a better way to keep awake than reading. Reading always makes me sleepy for some reason... Right! So R&R! Just click that little button, bottom left-hand corner, at the bottom of the page. That's it, good! More fuel fore my fire I have going in the furnace. ;) Apparently being tired also means being delusional! 


	8. Chapter VIII Damasu

Yay! A new chapter! Okay. I had originally intended the creepy shadow at the end of the last chapter to be Luna, like before, but since I wrote it badly and everyone didn't know who it was I changed my mind. :) And now I included it into a twist in this chapter! So enjoy, and leave reviews!

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Damasu -Decieve-**

Bright sunshine seared its way through the gray curtains covering the bay window in Haruka's room; a greeting from nature warning it was late in the day and time to get up. Nature had a shock that day to discover that Haruka was already awake and, even more surprising, up before Michiru.

Michiru's bedroom door swung open in physics defying speed as Haruka ran into it and raced through Michiru's bedroom and up to her bed where Michiru was still fast asleep.

"Michiru!" Haruka yelled as she jumped and crashed onto Michiru's smaller form under the covers, pretty much almost body slamming her. Michiru screamed her throat raw as she yelped in utter terror. Haruka bounced around on her knees back and forth across Michiru's bed.

"What the hell was that for?" Michiru yelled at the bouncing figure as soon as her heart stopped racing and she caught her breath.

"Aw! Lighten up Michiru! No need to curse..." Haruka said as she stopped jumping. She gave Michiru the most charming smile she could muster and fell forward to lie on her stomach. "Don't you remember what today is?" She wiggled forward until she was at Michiru's side.

"Apparently not." Michiru huffed as she folded her arms. "Why don't you remind me since it gave you the right to scare me to death in my own bed." She looked at Haruka and was startled to see the look in her eyes. She wasn't sad nor angry...

"I can't come visit you in your bed, Michiru?" She moved over on top of Michiru and sat on her waist. "I didn't think you'd mind me being here..." She winked at her and gave another smile, a sly one this time.

All Michiru could do was blush, brightly, and her heart was pounding so fast and loud that she could barely make out what Haruka was saying to her. She didn't even have time to make out what Haruka was saying because she was too distracted by Haruka moving closer to her face each word she spoke. "Haruka..."

"Were you even listening Michiru?" Haruka asked as she was inches from Michiru's face. "I was trying to remind you what today was..." She poked Michiru's nose and moved it back and forth with each syllable she spoke. "I think it's important that you remember today. It's something that'll only happen once in your life."

Some thought came back to Michiru. "Only once? What is it then?"

Haruka's lips were almost touching Michiru's. "The day that I seduce you and there's no going back after that." She kissed Michiru softly and moved a hand to the back of her head pushing it forward. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Haruka yo- we can't do this!"

"And why not?" Haruka kissed her again, more passionately this time.

Michiru was losing the battle as each second that passed tempted her more and more. "...because.."

"Because why, my love?"

"Because we're both girls...and our parents-" She was silenced with another kiss.

"Does any of that really matter if we love each other?" she asked innocently, a question that held a much greater meaning for Michiru.

"It shouldn't, but to me..." She couldn't explain.

"Tell me about it later, okay?" Haruka's hand traveled up Michiru's night shirt and preceded to take it off. Michiru had obviously given in to Haruka's seduction and just when things were about to get too adult oriented-

Michiru woke up with a jolt and her heart was threatening to leap from her throat. And she couldn't figure out where she was, it was dark.

That is, until she felt something stir behind her. She turned her head back far enough just to see some blonde hair over her shoulder. 'Haruka?' She panicked and thought that her dream might have been real. 'Calm, calm. I still have my clothes on...' Haruka shifted again and nuzzled her face into Michiru's neck. Despite the panic Michiru felt from her dream, she couldn't help but notice the pounding of her heart that started when she felt Haruka's last shift and soon a soft pink hue was making its way across her cheeks.

Haruka snuggled closer and tightened her grip around Michiru's waist. "..Mi..chi..ru..."

Michiru decided to risk turning around to face Haruka and discovered that she couldn't; Haruka's grip was tighter than she thought! In fact, she could barely move at all! She struggled for ages and only managed to end up on her back.

She sighed knowing it was useless. At least on her back she had the chance to try and figure out where she was. It was still dark but she could make out the faint figure of clouds. The loft. '_We must have fallen asleep here together again..._' She looked to her left to see Haruka still fast asleep and breathing steadily. They had been doing this a lot lately. '_So cute._' She shook the thought from her head. '_I'm not supposed to think things like that...especially of another girl._' It became darker as she closed her eyes in thought. '_If only... If only she thought the same way._' She looked back at Haruka and moved a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. '_But all you do is keep tempting me._' Michiru squeezed her lips together tightly. '_I don't know what I'd do without you though..._' She looked towards the dark sky once more and stared off into the distance lost in thought. That was when she saw a red line streak across the sky, lighting up the clouds surrounding it momentarily highlighting their edges in a dark red tint while the rest of the cloud remained grey with the night. '_A shooting star?_' She was losing herself to sleep but still trying to think. '_Shooting stars aren't red..._' She turned her head back in Haruka's direction and lightly kissed her on the forehead, drifting off faster then before. '_..that festival..._' Her eyes slowly closed. '.._.I don't have anyone to go with yet...shooting stars aren't red..._'

* * *

The next morning Haruka woke up. Alone. Michiru was already up and going, eating breakfast and dressed. Haruka watched her as she ate, seeming unaware of Haruka's gaze. 

"Don't you think it's time to get up yet?"

Haruka twitched in surprise. "N-ne?"

"You seriously thought I didn't notice you there?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at Haruka. "Come on..."

Haruka sighed and slowly climbed down the stairs and sat across the table and joined Michiru for breakfast. She poked at her eggs with a fork. "Why do they always serve eggs?"

"Probably because it's the easiest, cheapest thing to serve. And it's fast to prepare as well." She looked up from her plate and watched Haruka's face for a reaction.

Haruka only pouted and kept poking at them. "So?"

Michiru smiled and continued to eat.

Moments passed with only the sound of silverware clanking against dishes. "You are still going to the festival with me, right?" Haruka sat with her hands in her lap, waiting for Michiru's reply. This had been the first time she mentioned it to her since the night she asked. It took a lot of days building up the never to even ask about it; Michiru had never mentioned it either and she was beginning to worry. It couldn't wait any longer with the festival tomorrow night.

Michiru looked at Haruka in surprise. "When... When did I agree to that?"

Haruka looked up and met her shock head on with determination in her eyes. "The night after the dinner party when we fell asleep in the loft together. You're not taking it back, are you?"

"I seriously don't remember agreeing to that, Haruka."

"...well you did." Haruka's brows pointed down towards her nose as her face set in an angry expression.

"But-" Michiru needed an excuse, and a good one. "The festival is supposed to be for couples..." She hoped that worked.

"And your point is?" Haruka was getting more annoyed every second. "Well everyone should know that we have no suitors right now, let alone a good friend even of the opposite sex so what's the big deal of us going together?" She couldn't contain her voice, it was threatening to go beyond just a harsh tone. "And who'd honestly think anything of a couple of girls going together?"

Michiru wasn't expecting that: a good explanation against her favor. She tried hard to think of something else without having Haruka wait too long. '_I can't go with you!_' Everything inside told her that going together was a bad idea. '_I can't resist you anymore and doing something like that together...it'd only make me like you more and we can't-!_' Michiru's eyes squeezed together in frustration. "I can't go with you because Fwafwa asked me go with him!" She practically yelled, stunning Haruka into silence just as much as the statement did. Tears threatened to burst from her eyes in anguish.

Haruka sat silent for a while before replying. "I don't believe you." She said that in such an eerie tone of spite that Michiru was almost scared. "I don't believe you!" Haruka yelled as she stood up from the table knocking her chair backwards in the process. "You promised you would go with me and Fwafwa has never looked twice at you!" Michiru saw the tears before Haruka had enough time to turn away, running to her room and slamming the door shut behind her. It's echo rang in Michiru's ears.

"What have I done?" she questioned softly to herself out loud. Not only had she hurt Haruka beyond any doubt, but now she also had the issue concerning Fwafwa.

* * *

A walk in the gardens to calm her head was what Michiru needed, and what she did. It was spring after all and most of the plants in the garden were in bloom. Beautiful flowers of all sizes and color surrounded Michiru as she walked down one of the stone-paved paths towards the gazebo located in the center of the maze-like garden. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but knew that every path eventually lead to the gazebo. She was beginning to think she was lost as her legs became a little tired from walking. '_I think I've past that rose bush before..._' The sky was becoming dark as rain clouds moved in covering the sun. 'Great. Rain.' 

At last she reached the gazebo; it's white, cross-hatched paneling covered in a lush green vine that bloomed red flowers similar to daisies. And not a moment too soon as the first drops of rain began to shower the garden. Once inside the safety of the gazebo it began to pour harder, thunder shaking everything by its foundations.

Michiru viewed her surroundings, looking for what seemed a comfortable place to sit since she was going to be stuck there for a while. Her eyes scanned the bench built in to one of the sides and noticed a small red book sitting on the seat. '_Has someone been here?_' She walked closer to the book, rain still pouring outside deafening the sound of everything else.

A hand shot out and grabbed Michiru by the shoulder, startling her. She turned around quickly in surprise, terror written on her face.

"Gomen, Michiru. I didn't mean to scare you like that." The hand left Michiur's shoulder.

"Fw-fwafwa?" Michiru took in a shaky breath to try and clam her beating heart and nerves.

"I was in here reading a book and decided to walk around for a bit and it started raining so I came back inside for shelter." He smiled at her. It seemed that he was less formal when he wasn't on duty for the Queen. But Michiru also didn't notice that he was completely dry for just having come in from a downpour of rain.

"It's okay." She smiled back. "I was just out walking around when it started raining and I saw this place..." She made her way over to the bench and sat down near to where the book was at. "So what are you reading?"

"Ah, this old thing?" He sat down in place of the book and held it out for her to take and look at. "It's just a older book I got from the library about the history of the Moon kingdom and such things like that. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested..." He fingered a red stone that hung around his neck on a thin silver chain.

"What's that?" Michiru asked referring to the stone.

He held it tighter. "I...found it. Last night out in the woods. I saw this mysterious red shooting star when I was in the observatory and followed it down with the telescope to where it crashed."

"May I see it?" Michiru asked. "I remember seeing that shooting star too!"

Fwafwa looked almost startled for a moment. "You did?" His eyes narrowed and his mouth thinned in a frown. An evil grimace spread to every part of his features, Michiru not noticing too intrigued by the stone he let her look at, but didn't take off. The stone started to glow softly.

"Ne, Fwafwa..." She stared at the stone. "It's glowing...?"

The instant he looked down, it stopped. "Really? I didn't see anything..."

Michiru frowned. "Maybe I'm starting to see things." She looked back up to Fwafwa's face, almost uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"So who are you going to the festival with tomorrow night?" He smiled.

Michiru, on the other hand, sat with her face blank, reminded of how much she had hurt Haruka with the subject. "N-no one."

"Really? Not even Haruka? I thought you two would go together since you seem to be real...friendly."

Michiru felt even more guilty, not even catching Fwafwa's obvious hints about him knowing more than he should. "...no."

"Then am I not too late to ask you to go with me?"

"W-what?" Her hand dropped the stone and it landed softly back on Fwafwa's chest where it hung.

"I'm asking if you want to go to the festival with me. You aren't going with Haruka, so who else is there? Unless I'm mistaken..."

"N-no, there's no one else."

"Then good! I'll come by to your room and pick you up tomorrow at six-thirty? After all, we'll want to get a head start on all the festivities if it starts at seven, ne?" He patted her shoulder again and stood up to leave, not even waiting for Michiru to give a yes or no answer. "See you then. Ja ne." The rain had stopped shortly before the conversation had ended, almost conveniently.

"I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore..." she mumbled to herself still in a slight shock; the events having not sunk in yet.

* * *

So what do you think? Exciting enough yet? I spent a LONG time writing this chapter, editing it and stuff. The festival was suppose to happen, but I got really carried away in the whole story building issue. I didn't want the festival to be confusing for what I have planned. ;) And since this was 6pgs long already, I thought people would be more interested in reading it than having me write another 6pgs worth. So enjoy and let me know what you think of the latest instalment! Can anyone guess what Fwafwa is up to? It'll all be answered in the next chapter! So read carefully and look for the clues! Isn't Michiru oblivious? 

Thanks for all the great reviews so far, everyone! You know who I'm talking to. ;)


	9. Chapter IX Untitled

God! I've finnaly updated! So sorry for the wait everybody! Yes, I know. Now (if you even liked my story from the start) it's been so long since you've seen it that you have to go back and read it from the beginning to remember what's going on. Yeah, I hate that too. But I realized about a week before that I started this story like two years ago... o.o And I have only...9 chapters? I suck at getting things done, but yet I don't want this to go unfinished. So here I am. Writing it. Hoping it'll be a good fic. Trying to stay awake so I can watch Kashimashi ep.4 when it's done downloading. And I'm rambling, so on with the story.

* * *

Michiru awaited anxiously on one of the floral patterned chairs in her Moon home's common room. She kept glancing at the wall above the kitchen area at the clock. Six twenty, and waiting. Donned in the Moon's traditional kimono, she kept tugging at the strings tied around her waist and readjusting the elongated sleeves. _'He should be here any minute now...'_ A creak emitted from across the room startled her into attention, only to discover that it was Haruka's bedroom door opening for the first time that day.

"I'm glad to see that you're not holding yourself up in your room..." Michiru called out to her only to receive nothing in reply. Haruka ignored the comment, making her way to the kitchen, and began to rummage around. She was acutely aware of the aqua haired princess's burning eyes in her back, watching her every move. Michiru wasn't surprised to see that Haruka was dressed only in casual wear and not the formal Moon robes. "So I take it you're not going to the festival at all?"

Haruka ignored her still, clinking around in the icebox. Michiru was still watching her.

A knock at the door stole the Neptune princess away from Haruka's attention, and she glanced at the clock again. Exactly six-thirty on the second. She rose from her chair and opened the door.

"Ready, Michiru-chan?" Fwafwa was dressed and ready to go. He held his arm out to her waiting for her to accept the offer.

She took it without word, glancing at Haruka's stillness from the corner of her eye as she spoke. "Hai." And with that, she left Haruka to herself.

Or so she thought.

Minuets passed as Haruka listened to the slow, rhythmic ticking of the clock on the wall. 'One, two, three, four, five...' Seven minutes passed as she waited completely still; that's when she made her move. Silent as ever, with assassin-like skills, she left out the door in pursuit of a hot trail. _'Since when did Fwafwa ever give a damn about Michiru?'_ The thought kept her going strong, along with a terrible feeling in her gut. _'Or is it just because I'm insanely jealous?' _She didn't care either way. She didn't like this at all. The soft patter of her cloth boots continued down the hall. In her unruly speed her path soon started to come across a hard-packed dirt road lined with lanterns hanging from cord strung around wooden poles. This is where the festival began with the easier, more boring, aspect of following.

* * *

'_Look at them...'_ her face sneered in an awful scowl. 'Eating takoyaki with my gir-' Her thoughts stopped short and a pink hue spread across her checks all the way to the tip of her ears. _'Since when is she my...girl, anyway?'_ Her head hung low as she continued to watch. They started moving further down the path of stands stopping at a few here and there with nothing really interesting happening._ 'How boring...'_ Haruka thought to herself. Well, boring until she noticed something more entertaining. Michiru's lips. Memorized by the dark takoyaki sauce covering the corner of her mouth, observing even closer as her tongue quickly licked it clean. Blushing she looked away the other direction waiting until they decided to move onward. 

She continued to watch them as the night went on. Minutes passed into hours, hours into what seemed like days. _'This is ridiculous...' _She didn't think that Fwafwa could get anymore dry than what he was. _'And I thought his class was boring.'_ She picked at some dirt stuck underneath her nail while still watching.

* * *

"Are you having a good time Michiru?" Fwafwa looked down to his left at the top of her head, his expression anything but pleasant. 

She looked up quickly at him. "Hai!" She saw nothing of his face's grim contortion as she looked away. _'Actually, I'm terribly bored...'_ How was she to have known that Fwafwa was just as boring a person as he was a teacher. I mean, who really could compare to Haruka's company? She popped another hot ball of batter fried octopus in her mouth and blew to keep the hot steam from burning her tongue.

"I'm glad." He looked around. "Do you want to go in the House of Mirrors?" He pointed straight ahead at a beaten path that veered off to the right. An old wooden sign labeled "House of Mirrors" point in the path's direction completed the look of mock horror.

"S-sure..." She let him lead the way as he started walking again. It seemed strange to her that it would be off the main path of the area, but ignored her instinct.

Haruka looked up just in time. _'Why is she walking that way?'_ She watching in bewilderment as Michiru followed Fwafwa into the wooded area. _'There's not even anything there...' _She didn't think Michiru would be that kind of person. _'She'd never...with Fwafwa?' _She threw down the yakisoba she had just purchased from the vender and ran after them. She kept her distance so as to not be noticed.

"Are we almost there yet?" To Michiru it seemed as if they had been walking for hours. Her feet and legs were getting to their end and the way he kept looking back behind them was starting to get on her nerves...and creep her out.

"Almost." He looked back over his shoulder. _'So she was following after all...'_

Michiru sighed.

"It's just up ahead..." He stopped, Michiru running into him from behind.

"Wh- what the..." She rubbed her nose from the force of her blunder. Looking up, she realized the mirror house was no where in sight. "F-fwafwa? Where are we?" A nervous sweat broke her brow's skin. The moment dragged on with no change.

Stillness, no noise or movement. It was so silent, her ears began to ring. A high pitch tone that began the onset of a migraine. She was surrounded by complete darkness. The only light she could see was somewhere in front of Fwafwa.

"F-fwafwa?"

He turned slowly to face her, shock and fear kept her in place. She couldn't move a muscle in her body even if she wanted to. The green glowing whites of his eyes and the sick, blood-red color emitted by the rock around his neck was the light cast from beforehand. A horrified scream filled with pain came from the hollow of her throat as his still human hands grabbed her by the sides, pinning her arms down. She struggled to no avail. His hot breath caressed her neck as he spoke in her ear, "Listen to me, do as I say, and she won't get hurt." Michiru held down the urge to vomit her festival food as the scent of his retched breath sent a gag reaction to her stomach. _'She?'

* * *

_

Haruka was still following behind; even she was beginning to tire out. "Shit!" She stubbed her toe on the overgrown roots of the ancient tree she was trying to get around. Looking down to check for any extremes, her vision blurred out and back in. Eyes closed, she shook her head to try and drop the feeling. Her head began to float on air; she struggled to keep her vision clear, still focusing on her foot with the stubbed toe.

"Pisst! Hey!"

She looked around. "Who's there?"

"Heh, down here!"

Her attention snapped back downward at her other foot.

A face had grown on the top of her foot. Except it only had one eye. A huge round blue eye that winked at her when she caught its view. "Boo!"

"What the f-!" Another curse spewed forth as her butt hit rock bottom and the back of her head hit the tree. "What the hell is this?" She couldn't see anything beyond four feet in front of her and everything seemed to have a purple haze to it. Her foot was the first thing she checked. It was back to normal.

A stench unlike any other she had ever smelled in her life came to invade her nostrils and her eyes watered with the power of it. A heart stopping fall backwards in to the trunk of the tree distracted her from the horrendous smell. She sat up straight in an instant after feeling something squish beneath her head and back. "It's rotten!" Maggots. Maggots eating away in the tree's interior. In fact, everything around her was dying. She watched in shock as a flower by her foot lost its petals, wilted, and decomposed into the ground. Eyes were starting to grow on the surfaces around her. Her body shook uncontrollably in shock and fright. She searched frantically around her field of vision in all directions possible, panic was starting to get the better of her. The eyes were everywhere.

At least, right until she heard a terrified scream.

"Michiru...?" The haze disappeared, the eyes closed and sunk back to wherever they came from. She stood up and stumbled into the semi-darkness, rotting forest before and behind her in search of where the scream came from. The smell became stronger as she delved deeper in to the grove of trees.

* * *

sigh It seemed so much longer when I was typing it on my computer! But then, when you load it on the site, it becomes so much shorter. :( So how was it? I know it was short, but I was just really excited to be working on my fic again. I hope to update again soon, so keep an eye out! And while you're at it, click that little 'Go' botton at the bottom of the screen and leave me a review. ;) Has the plot thickened yet? Eh? nudge nudge I think about how my story will go everynight before I fall asleep. And I get about a minute's worth of thought everytime. >. So...leave reviews so I know if anyone wants me to finish or not...or...something! Yeah! 


	10. I Can't Think of One

Thighs ached in agony with every footstep connecting with the soil beneath them, the rhythmic pattern matching the same of her racing heart's beat. Lung fulls of oxygen and carbon dioxide burned like fire with each rushed intake of air. One thought kept her going: '_Michiru!_'

Her pace quickened even more as the thought revived her stamina, driving her to newer limits she never knew she had. A clearing was starting to emerge in the distant darkness ahead of her. Never even stopping to consider a moments rest, she rushed through the foliage obstructing her way into the open; exposed for anything to come her way.

* * *

"Saa..." Fwafwa carried the still captive Michiru over to the base of a tree's blackened stem. He set her upon her feet. "Now sit."

Instantly Michiru was forced to her knees in a kneeling position through a will not of her own. Her eyes stared at him in purest fear as she was forced to look up at him. She tried to plead for the sake of trying without success. Her voice would not come out.

He smiled. "Any time now..." He turned his back to her and walked a few paces forward. "I'll deal with you after I take care of your lover."

A face burning red with embarrassment is what Fwafwa would have seen if he had bothered to look at her. Instead, Michiru was left to her own internal thoughts. '_She's NOT my lover! Where did he think of that?_' Annoying thoughts of the same nature continued to run through her head; not even realizing the fact that Haruka was coming to her rescue until it was too late.

"Just in time Haruka-san!"

Haruka emerged into the clearing, her head snapping to attention. "Fwafwa!" her voice screamed in rage. "Let Michiru go!" Her hands were balled into fists. "Put her down!"

'_Eh?_' Michiru wanted to scream, her throat contracting and flexing with all it might with no sounds emerging. '_What the hell is she talking about? I'm over here!_' She watched in complete confusion as Haruka continued to insist that Fwafwa let her go.

"Now, now..." He licked his fingers. "There's no need to talk like that here." He slung his arm across, acting as if he threw something.

"Michiru!" Haruka was struck dumb seeing Michiru thrown to the ground like a rag doll.

It was starting to make sense to Michiru now, perceiving how Fwafwa was acting and Haruka was responding. '_She's hallucinating!_' Her chest clenched. '_Haruka!_' There was nothing she could do. Her body was not her own at the moment, succumbing to command. '_Why am able to tell the difference?_' Even her eyes could not shut with the frustration she was feeling inside.

"Fwafwa!" Haruka charged forward in outrage. A battle cry of pure anger and determination came forth from the depth of her heart. The distance between the two of them came closing in fast, Haruka's speed was unexpected as she sprang forward. Fwafwa was quicker though and reacted fast; sidestepping Haruka's swinging fist. Her opposite arm swung in a hooked direction swaying to the left making for a counter attack. Fwafwa wasn't quite quick enough this time as Haruka's fist came in contact with the stone strung around his neck, leaving a deep crack in the translucent, blood-red surface.

"Haruka!" Michiru's voice sliced the air.

Fwafwa looked to her stunned. "...how?" The stone around his neck dropped to his feet as the chain gave away, taking his concern and confusion from Michiru's outburst. He picked it up off the geound. The crack had spread further up the side breaking the metal clasp that had kept it strung. '_To think she had enough power to even scratch it...let alone break it..._'

"Michiru!" Haruka saw her kneeling by the tree as the hallucination began to clear.

"Be careful Haruka! You were seeing things, I'm fine!" Her voice was saved, but her body could still not move. "I'm paralized, Haruka!"

The princess of Uranus had no time to respond as a clenched hand impacted her breastbone, sending her flying backwards a few feet. Haruka was sent into a fit of coughing as her lungs tried to regain the oxygen that was unwillingly exhaled.

"Do you think I'll let you get away with this?" Fwafwa bellowed. "You won't ruin my Queen's command!"

Haruka managed to sit up, her hand holding onto her chest. "W-what are you talking about?"

Fwafwa tightened his grip on the stone, not bothering to answer the question. "It seems that I underestimated you, Haruka." A sickening noise like bones breaking came from the hand that held the cracked rock. His hand was bubbling, it seemed, a red glow emerging from between his fingers. It was mutating his body.

Michiru watched in horror as her view of Fwafwa from behind held unthought of sights. His spine was...growing? His whole body was growing taller, almost doubling in size compared to Haruka who was still on the ground before him frozen in shock. "Haruka!" Michiru screamed at lungs full capacity.

Haruka's head snapped to the left when Michiru's plight reached her ears, shaking her from her paralyze. She got to her feet in a rush and made a dash away from the evolved former teacher. But she wasn't quite fast enough. A taloned, deformed hand connected with her right arm near her biceps; a loud pop echoing as she was thrown violently to the ground. She couldn't feel her body from the impact of the crash, but she couldn't just lay there to be a target again. Attempting to roll over on her back, she fell back down in pain. Her right arm was useless she discovered, broken between the shoulder and elbow. She could hear him coming closer.

"How are you going to kill me now, Haruka?" Fwafwa came closer. "I'm much too powerful for you to handle, aren't I?" He kicked her in the stomach causing her to roll onto her back. It was a sight to behold, to Haruka. His skin had become a pale, almost transparent green. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing there; a pure black with no soul or life. The gem had become infused in his chest just below the collar bone. She had never seen a man so ripped in her life, but then again, could he still be considered a man?

His foot lunged out onto her bad arm, adding pressure. Haruka saw nothing but white behind her eyes from the pain. Not even a scream could come from her raw throat. "Not so brave are you now..." Fwafwa's deeper voice bellowed. He threw in a final kick sending her rolling away from him.

Michiru couldn't say anything as she watched, tears streaming down her face. Haruka was going to be killed, and then what of her own self? '_Haruka...?_' She saw her struggling to get up.

After managing to get to her feet, Haruka could barely speak through gritted teeth. "I won't let you lay a finger on her!"

Fwafwa was enraged. "How are you still managing to stand?" He came after her again, running at full speed.

Royal blue eyes squeezed shut waiting for the impact. But it never came. She opened one eye staring into a huge golden column of light. A warm and inviting light. Just beyond it, the monster lay on his back seemingly knocked out. For the moment.

She hesitantly reached out towards it. Prodding it at first, testing it. Her finger soon was engulfed by the light and it slowly enraptured her hand. Haruka didn't dare enter it any further, but the light had a mind of its own. Before she knew it, the warrior had been swallowed whole by the golden entity.

* * *

A woman appeared kneeling before the throne in a light shower of purple light. One foot firm on the ground while the rest of her weight was held by her knee pressed to the floor, right arm across her chest head held low. "Serenity-sama?"

Serenity looked towards the Guardian of Time and then out the windowed wall beyond her. "You sensed it too..." She watched in the distance at a glowing column of light.

"What should you have me do?" the Guardian of Time inquired.

"Go help them." She focused her attention back to the woman before her. "And please, don't kneel to me."

The other woman smiled to her Queen standing. "As you wish."

Serenity was lost in her own world at the moment, too preoccupied to hold a real conversation with the woman. '_It seems that it has begun...a lot sooner than I had anticipated._'

* * *

"Oh my God, is it true? Another chapter added in less than a year?"

"Why yes, Martha, it is true!"

Okay, so what do you think of the latest chapter:) Short? Boring? ...LAME? Let me know! by clicking that little cute botton on the bottom left-hand side of the screen that says "Review". And perhaps, if you are so inclined, you may also want to add it to your favorite story list. No pressure! Just a suggestion! Heh heh! But I am looking for some constructive criticism about my writing, so please let me know what could be done better..or worse, when you review. I don't want to make excuses about my writing pace, but I have been really busy! I'M GOING TO JAPAN! So I've been working my butt off between school to PAY for it! So yes, sorry for the delay. I'll have plenty of time Easter weekend to write due to a very long trip to TN for a family reunion. >.o


End file.
